


Trouver les mots

by So_chan07



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_chan07/pseuds/So_chan07
Summary: Ce que pense Tony Stark alors qu'il amène le missile à travers le portail lors du premier film Avengers. Spoilers sur la fin du film.





	Trouver les mots

**Author's Note:**

> Personnages et univers appartiennent à Marvel.

« Monsieur, voulez-vous que j'appelle Mademoiselle Potts ? »

 

La voix toujours si sereine de Jarvis sonnait de façon bien étrange - peut-être parce que les circonstances ne se prêtaient pas à un ton si calme, détaché. Il eut au moins le mérite de détacher l'esprit de Tony, du moins une partie, de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

 

— Mh. Pourquoi pas ?

 

Il entendit Jarvis composer le numéro de Pepper. C'est à cet instant que Tony se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait.

 

_Je me sacrifie pour toute une planète, pour des inconnus, et sûrement un bon quota d'idiots qui ne me remercieront même pas._

_Je nage en plein cliché du super-héros américain, prêt à se détruire pour le bien du pays._

_C'est le rôle de Captain America, pas le mien !_

_Merde, qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Pepper ?_

 

Il percevait la sonnerie sourde, lancinante, de l'appel qui n'aboutit pas. Pepper devait être occupée. Sûrement à suivre les informations en craignant apercevoir une armure clouée au sol, un Tony Stark détruit.

 

_Et quand elle va savoir ce qui s'est passé, elle va pleurer. Elle ne l'a jamais montré mais elle s'inquiétait quand j'ai suivi le SHIELD. Elle a peut-être même pleuré dès que je suis parti._

 

« Monsieur, je ne peux avoir accès qu'à son répondeur. »  
— Pas grave Jarvis, laisse-lui un message. Enfin... Je vais lui en laisser un.

 

_Merci de votre coopération, Mademoiselle Potts ? Trop formel. Oubliez pas d'arroser les fleurs sur ma tombe ? Non, elle n'est pas adepte de l'humour noir._

 

Le message vocal de Pepper se fit entendre, emplissant l'esprit de Tony d'une voix suave. Une voix qui lui manquait déjà.

 

— Pepper, je... J'aurais voulu sortir une phrase bien héroïque et qui resterait dans l'Histoire mais je suis en rupture de stock alors, je vous laisse imaginer. Juste...

 

Tony venait de traverser le portail, arrivant dans les confins de l'espace. Déjà les communications tournaient lentement, menaçant de couper net.

 

— Si je m'en sors, je vous épouse.

 

Dans l'espace, tout ne fut plus que silence. Tony n'entendit pas même l'explosion du missile - il venait de perdre connaissance.

 

* * *

 

 

— Je ne crois pas avoir dit ça, Pepper, vous devez vous...  
— Jarvis ? Enregistrement du 25/04/2012 à 17h, s'il te plait.

« Tout de suite Mademoiselle Potts. Voici... »

 

Au sein de la Tour Stark partiellement reconstruite, la voix de Tony se fit entendre. Lointaine, presque paisible.

 

« ... Si je m'en sors, je vous épouse. »

 

Avec un sourire triomphal, Pepper se tourna vers Tony qui haussa des épaules, se dirigea vers le bar (première chose qu'il avait tâché de reconstruire), se servit un grand verre de whisky.

 

— Vous n'avez rien contre un mariage simple ?  
— Je veux une nuit de noces fabuleuse.  
— Vous serez avec moi, elle sera _forcément_ fabuleuse !

 

Ce que Pepper glissa à l'oreille de Tony lui fit presque avaler de travers son verre. Il savait qu'il avait influencé sa coéquipière mais à ce point...

 

— Jarvis ! File-moi l'adresse des meilleurs coins pour les lunes de miel ! Oh, et sans paparazzis bien sûr.

 

_N'empêche, je suis certain de commettre une bêtise._

 

Mais il pouvait bien souffrir un mariage en échange de ce que lui promettait Pepper. Et pour passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés.


End file.
